Falling in Love
by ilaclynn
Summary: WWE Superstar Cody Rhodes & WWE Diva Kelly Kelly have been crushing on each other for a while, but will they be able to make their romance happen?
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my car trying to get it to start it but, it was just not happening.

"Ugh, why does this have to happen to me now?" Kelly groaned as she got out of her car. She realized that pretty much everyone from the Smackdown roster had left except for a few people here and there. She decided to call Natalya and ask her if she could pick her up but, when she looked down at her phone it was dead. "Oh, wonderful" Kelly yelled.

"_What am I suppose to do now?"_ she thought. Just then she heard someone leaving the arena, she didn't know who it was but she needed to either use their phone or have them take her to the hotel she was staying at for the weekend.

"Excuse me?" Kelly yelled over to the tall, dark figure. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"I would say yes, but it died."

"Great, just great! Now how am I suppose to get to my hotel room?" She said.

"Look, I'm sorry. No need to freak out on me it's not my fault."

"_He's right,"_ Kelly thought. _"It wasn't his fault my phone died or my car won't start."_ "Your right, look I'm sorry whoever you are," Kelly then realizing that she had no clue who she was talking too. "It's just my car won't start and my phone's dead so I have no way of getting to my hotel. Oh and by the way who are you?" Right after she asked that question the figure stepped out of the darkness revealing it was the "Dashing" Cody Rhodes.

"Oh, it's you Cody" Kelly said. Though she would never admit it she had a huge crush on him, with his toned body, jet black hair, and his piercing ocean blue eyes. "Sorry for freaking out on you." She said. "It's all good, it happens to all of us. Now what hotel are you staying at maybe I can give you a lift?" He said sweetly to her. Kelly felt her hear flutter a little as he said that. "Caesars Palace" she replied. "Oh that's perfect. I'm staying there too," Cody said "Come on I'll take you there and you can come back and get your car in the morning." "Thank you so much," Kelly said as she got into Cody's car "this means a lot to me." "It's really no problem, I'm glad I can help you out." Cody said as he started his car and left the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

As they arrived at the hotel Kelly was a little nervous about what was going to happen once they parked. Once they started walking towards the hotel doors Cody was admiring Kelly and how gorgeous she was. _"Man, what's with me? All I can keep thinking about is her! This is not supposed to happen to me of all people."_ Cody kept thinking about her until he realized he has been staring at her and she was noticing.

"Is everything ok? Do I have something on my face?" she asked. Without thinking he said "No, of course not, you're perfect." He thought she was just gonna storm off until he saw the blush gracing her cheeks. Without saying anything else they continued to walk to the lobby desk. After they ended up getting rooms on the same floor they went over to the elevator to go to the 46th floor. In the elevator Kelly couldn't help thinking about what Cody had said about her being perfect.

Before she realized what she was doing she turned to him.

"Did you mean what you said about me being perfect?"

"Of course, I did."

"No one's ever called me that before."

"I don't see why not, your amazing, beautiful, smart, talented, sexy, and of course perfect."

After that Kelly didn't know what to do next so she leaned up and kissed. It was like no kiss either of them had experienced before, electricity was shooting up and down their bodies and it didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. Kelly wrapped her arms around Cody's neck as he ran his hands through her hair, finally getting to her hips and staying there. It seemed like they were in that position forever until they heard the ding of the elevator signaling they were on their floor. Kelly didn't want to let go of him but, she knew she had to for that moment. As she unwrapped her arms from his neck and he let go of her wait, she grabbed his hang and started pulling him towards her room not bothering to be quiet and wake up other guest. Once facing her door she kept trying to find her room key but, got distracted when Cody came up behind her and started sucking on her neck right at her pulse point, driving her insane. Her mind went blank not even remembering where she was until she felt Cody's hand on her ass as he slid the card key out and unlocked her door. Cody spun her around and starting kissing her again as he pushed her into her room, leading her over to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've had to deal with exams and final projects!

Almost done the 3rd chapter, so expect it up sometime this weekend (:


	4. Chapter 4

Once inside Kelly's hotel room they eventually made their way over to her and collapsed onto it, not letting go of each other. They started making out on the bed and trying to rip each other's clothes off of each other but, stopped when someone made a noise.

"Eh hem," Kelly and Cody both pulled away from each other looking at the doorway to see Maryse standing there. "What's going on here?" She said in her mischievous voice.

"Well, Cody gave me a ride home after my car wouldn't start." Kelly explained looking embarrassed as ever as she finally noticed that neither she nor Cody had their shirts on.

"And that explains why he's in our room, how?"

Kelly and Cody both didn't know how to answer that question reasonably so they both got up off the bed and put their clothes on as Maryse stared at them.

"Well, I should get going. I'll uh, see ya later Kelly," Cody said as he kissed on her the cheek and left the room.

"Ugh, why did you have to come in here?" Kelly groaned out as she collapsed onto her messy bed.

"It's what I do. I like to interrupt people right before they're about to have sex." Maryse said sarcastically. "It's not like I knew when I walked in that I would see you and Cody about to get it on. I mean, you didn't even tell me you had a thing for him."

"We weren't about to have sex, and I it's not like I planned on having Cody in here. It just kind of happened."

"Yeah, cause making out with someone like you guys were, 'just happens.' Now tell me what happened tonight, since clearly there's a lot.

A/N: Sorry, all these chapters have been so short but, I've been busy forever! But expect longer chapters to come in the future. Also, I'm kind of having a writer's block right now so if anyone has any good ideas PM, please! Thanks so much!


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly sat there on the messy bed with Maryse staring at her and waiting for her to start explaining herself.

"Nothing happened, okay. My car wouldn't start at the arena and my phone died so I ran into Cody there and he offered me a ride here. That's it." Kelly stated as she got up and walked into the bathroom deciding to take a shower.

"Oh, please. That is not all that happened tonight. There is no way that you asking for a ride to a hotel, ends up with you two making out." Maryse yelled as she walked into the mediocre room she had.

"Well, that's what happened. So let it go." Kelly was getting annoyed with how much Maryse was pushing the situation. "_I mean it's not that big of a deal, right?_" Kelly kept questioning herself as she finished her shower.

Once she got out after 15 minutes she went into her room. Kelly was planning on putting on her pajamas and then curling into bed and sleeping for as a long as possible but, that was ruined when Maryse barged in wearing a dress that couldn't get any shorter and stiletto heels.

"Get dressed! Come' on. They'll be here in like 10 minutes!" Maryse was shouting as she was rushing around Kelly's room trying to find the sexiest dress she had and shoes that matched. "Go do your make-up and hair! Hurry up; I'll bring you your clothes. Move!" She yelled at her.

Kelly quickly walked into the bathroom to do as she was told, not wanting to deal with bitchy Maryse any longer. She blow dried her hair as quickly as possible and did her make-up in record time making sure she looked perfect, even though she had no idea where she was going.

"Here, put these on. They'll be here any minute!" Maryse instructed her as she through the things at her. Kelly examined the dress and realized that it wasn't something that she had brought with her.

"Wait, this isn't my dress and who will be here any minute?" Kelly questioned her.

"Of course, that's not your dress. You didn't have a short enough one that I would have approved of but, I'm letting you borrow one of mine. Oh, and you'll have to wait and see." Maryse said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, great!" Kelly groaned out. She went back into the bathroom to put on the dress and once she had it on she realized how short it was. Her ass was pretty much hanging out and her boobs felt like they were about to pop out of it at any second but, she knew if she changed Maryse would kill her so she decided to deal with. She slipped on the sparkly stilettos Maryse had left on the floor for her and walked out of the bathroom just in time to hear someone knocking at the door. Maryse rushed to open the door but, only far enough so that Kelly couldn't get a glimpse at who was standing out there.

"Come on Kells!" Maryse said as she was exiting the door.

Kelly grabbed the purse that was sitting on the table and started walking towards the door curious as to whom was standing out there. As she opened the door she saw Maryse standing next to Wade Barrett, with his arm secured around her waist, and Justin Gabriel. She was confused as to why they were here and where they were going but, she went along with it anyways.

"Were going out to the club, Kells. Justin here offered to be your date for the night, so have fun you guys." Maryse stated as she and Wade started making there way to the elevator.

Kelly didn't get why Maryse had set her up with Justin considering their past but, she decided to go along with it for one night and get it over with.

"You look amazing, Kelly." Justin said as he interrupted Kelly's thoughts.

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." Kelly said sweetly.

She and Justin use to date a few months ago but, Kelly didn't really feel anything for him after a few weeks so she decided to break things off. Justin however had wanted them to go to the limit together but, Kelly couldn't do that with him. Justin still wanted her to be the one but; Kelly knew that she wasn't so tonight for her was going to be very awkward. Once the elevator came for them and they entered the lobby they saw people from both the Raw and Smackdown roster. Kelly scanned the lobby hoping she wouldn't see Cody. She didn't want to ruin whatever they had going on together by him seeing her with Justin especially since Justin had put his arm around Kelly since arriving to the lobby.

Sadly though, Kelly spotted Cody's gorgeous eyes staring right at her with no emotion being shown on his face and he started walking towards the door to leave the hotel. Kelly wanted to chase after him but, she couldn't as for the account Justin was pulling her over to where Wade, Maryse, and now Heath Slater were sitting.

"Ok, so the taxi is waiting outside for us. Are you guys all ready to go?" Heath asked.

Kelly didn't even bother to answer as she heard everyone around her answering yes. Once they made it into the cabs and finally to the club everyone was suppose to be at, Justin was being more touchy-feely with Kelly and she didn't like it. The entered the club and made their way over to the bar.

"We'll take 5 shots please" Maryse said seductively to the bartender.

As they were waiting for their shots, Kelly scanned the room trying to see who was there when was once again she spotted a "dashing" superstar's eyes on her once again. He stopped staring at her and started talking to some girl that Kelly could barely see. She took the shot that had finally arrived and noticed that Cody and the girl he was talking too had finally moved to the dance floor and were grinding on each other with his hands on her hips. The sight of that made Kelly want to break down and cry but she knew that she couldn't do that.

"Do you want to go dance?" Justin asked her.

Kelly decided that if Cody could go and dance with another girl, then she could go and dance with another guy. She didn't answer his question; she just grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the dance floor and started grinding on him. She could feel his hands moving and up and down her body making her wish that it was Cody. She spotted him on the floor and finally got to see who he was dancing with. Kelly saw that it was Rosa Mendes and that just made her want to start crying all the more. She saw Cody looking at her as Rosa turned around and started kissing him on his neck. Kelly couldn't stand it anymore as the tears were on the brim of her eyes and felt as though they would spill over any second.

Kelly ran from the dance floor and tried to make her way around people to make her way outside. She finally maneuvered her way around everyone and made it to the outside. She went to the side of the building and slid down the wall and started crying. She couldn't believe she was sitting on the ground next to a club crying over a guy. She put her head on her knees and started crying even more.

"Kelly! Are you okay?"

She recognized that voice and at that moment I didn't want anything to do with him.

"Look, I don't need this right now. Okay? How can you do that? How can you not even care about me and come here with Rosa? It's like you don't even care."

"You are not blaming this on me. You are the one who was with Justin before I even got here."

"That's not my fault and you should know that. So just leave me alone, alright. Go back in there and have a good time with Rosa!" Kelly shouted at him.

"Fine, you know what, I will. Bye Kelly" Cody told her as he walked back into the club leaving Kelly crying on the ground. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly continued to replay the incident that just played out before her over and over again in her head, not wanting to believe that she and Cody just fought. She didn't know why but it felt like he ripped her heart and just shattered it without a care in the world. Her feelings were all over the place because Cody was the only one who could make her feel like she was the most beautiful person in the world or the worst person just by the argument they had.

She knew she had to stand up and go somewhere because she didn't know what would happen if some creepy guy found her like this. As she stood up, she hadnt realized how much she had been crying until she went lightheaded and then her head started pounding. She just wished that someone would come find her and help get her home but, she didn't know who.

All of a sudden she remembered that Maryse was in the club and as long as she could get to her she would be ok. She started walking to the front of the club and as soon as she felt as her if heart shattered all over again as she saw Rosa and Cody leave in a yellow cab, most likely going back to his hotel room. At that moment she realized she didn't want anyone to see her like this not knowing if she could bare to explain everything that had just transpired.

Kelly instead decided to just take a cab back to her hotel and hopefully calm herself down before she entered the lobby. She got into the cab and just barely managed to whisper out her hotel name. All the while she was in the cab she couldn't help thinking about Cody. As the cab driver made his way closer and closer to the hotel, she started realizing that she was wrong and she probably shouldn't have yelled at Cody like that, knowing she was doing almost the same exact thing with Justin.

"_I probably should have given a chance to explain himself, so we wouldn't be in this situation."_ Kelly kept thinking to herself. She made the conclusin that she was going to have to go and talk to Cody immediately on she was never going to do know it, knowing her. She threw some money to the cab driver in the front seat and ran to the lobby asking the receptionist what Cody's hotel room number was, after only knowing they were on the same floor.

"Mr. Rhodes is staying in room number 4618." she replied sweetly.

"Thank you!" Kelly barely managed to say as she was running to the elevators.

Once Kelly made it to the 46th floor she ran to Cody's hotel room and just stood their not knowing exactly what she was going to say just hoping that everything would work out between them and also praying that Rosa wasn't in their because if Kelly saw her she would surely break down. After 5 minutes of just standing their, she decided she had to do it in order for herself to be okay, so she lightly tapped on the door hoping Cody would have heard it. After hearing about 30 seconds of commotion the door was open slightly to reveal a shirtless Cody Rhodes. Kelly had to use every ounce of power in her body to tear her eyes away from the dashing superstars abs so she could look at him in the face and finally talk to him.

"Hi," she whispered lowly.

"Um, hi?" he asked in a confused tone with his eyebrows so cutely crinkled together Kelly thought.

"_Ok, you can do this, come on. Just explain yourself, everything is going to be ok."_ She kept telling herself as she started breathing in and out trying to relax herself as best as humanly possible in a situation like this.

"Look, I'm so-"

"Babe, who's at the door?" Kelly was in shock. Just as she was about to explain everything and apologize she saw Rosa open the door all the way in nothing a but a sheet. "And did she just call him babe?" Kelly questioned her head. She was trying to wrap her head around what was going on but, she couldn't do it. She knew she told Cody to have Rosa but, she didn't think he would actually go and sleep with her.

Kelly felt the tears welling up in her eyes and getting ready to spill over so she just started jogging down the hall to her hotel toom on the other side of the building hoping that no one was following her, howeever she was sadly mistaken. She was almost to her hotel door when she felt someone grab her by her forearm and spin around. She couldn't really see who it was, due to the fact that her eyes were covered in tears.

Kelly knew she looked horrible, her make-up was most likely smeared all over her fast, her hair was flat and dry, and she could see a little rip in her or rather Maryse's dress. As she wiped the tears out of her eyes, she saw Cody staring down at her looking at her face intently. She tried to continue her mission to get to her hotel room, but it was a lot harder than she anticipated.

"Wait, a second." Cody said to her.

"No, I'm done. I-I need to go! I can't handle this right now, just please let me go…" Kelly couldn't understand why he was out here in the first place but, she couldn't even look at him knowing he had just slept with Rosa, most likely. After a few seconds of Cody holding onto her arm, he finally let her go and she ran into her hotel not looking back at the broken guy she had just left

* * *

><p>It's been so long since I've last updated &amp; I'm sorry.<p>

This chapter is kinda short, but from now I will definitely try to make them longer and better!

Review? :)


End file.
